Wikitubia:Interviews/Foxtrot519
This interview was conducted on September 16, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Foxtrot519 is a YouTuber with over 6,600 subscribers. ---- Q1: How did you discover YouTube? * I first learned about YouTube roughly 9 years ago, when I was 7. My early experiences with youtube were actually pretty funny (well, not always for me) I grew up in a house with both of my parents and an older sister. My sister is about 5 years older then me, and just loved to scare the living hell out of me by introducing me to youtube and showing videos often ending in a jumpscare. That sounds quite callous to do to a 7 year old, but she is my big sis after all lmao. Anyway, we had a family laptop and I would go to youtube on that when I had the chance. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I cannot remember specifically what the first video I ever watched was, excluding the ones my sister showed me. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * I do remember discovering Markiplier for the very first time, and spending hours upon hours going through his 'lets play' series. I never knew how much I loved Horror games until I watched him for the first time. Q4: Who influence you to made YouTube videos? * This question I can answer in two ways. The main reason I started YouTube is because my best friend from school Ray, asked me if I wanted to start it with him and be YouTube partners. I had never really considered properly starting YouTube until this moment, and so I did, just for a hobby to pass the time - I guess you could say he influenced me to start. Now as I have said, Markiplier was my first inspiration to get into horror gaming. I decided to base my channel on this. Q5: How did you come up with the channel name Foxtrot519? * My original name for this channel was AmazingTechnos. The channel kicked off in horror games for the first 75ish subscribers, until the growth of the channel come to a halt. At this point I realized that going into this genre of gaming is very, very competitive, and if I want to get noticed more I should find a 'gap in the market' as some would say. An interest I always had was in the field of Law Enforcement, where I soon discovered the GTA IV 'LCPDFR' mod, which allowed the player to be a cop in-game and carry out dutys, just as a real Police officer. And so this is what I decided to make a whole new series on. This series kicked off immediately, and when I started to see the subscribers come in until I reached the 300 subscriber mark, I knew police roleplay is what I should do on my channel. About a year ago, I decided to make a name which would more fit police roleplay. And so after randomly thinking of some numbers and having the idea of having a word from the phonetic alphabet in my name, I finally come up with Foxtrot519. Q6: Do you like or dislike the new YouTube Advertiser friendly content guidelines? * I don't think I understand these guidelines as much as I should to really comment on them, so Im going to stay neutral in my opinion. Q7: Do you have a favourite and a least favourite video that you have uploaded? * My favourite video has to be the video that made my channel half of what it is today. My GTA V movie - No Hope. It was uploaded on Halloween 2015 as a special video for the few subs I had before it, and very quickly gained a crazy 300,000 Views, making it the most successful video on my channel. My subscriber count has not stopped growing since it was uploaded. I don't really have a worse video, as no matter how cringey an old video may be, its always great to look back and see how I have improved since. Not just in my voice or content creation skills, but in my overall confidence too. Q8: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favourite part about owning a YouTube channel is not just producing content people will watch and enjoy, but is me being able to enjoy making that content. Q9: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My favourite YouTubers are Markiplier and Be Busta. Q10: You currently have over 4,000 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Certainly not. Not at the beginning anyway. When I started to really grow, my main goal was to just reach 1,000. After I did this, to get another 3,000+ in just 9 months was an amazing achievement to me. Q11: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I am going to be totally honested. I am overwhelmed that 4k people have subscribed to my channel. But I won't be doing this forever, In another 2 years, I will be studying Law in university for 3 years, and after that, pursuing a proffessional career and hopefully starting a family. So I really don't have any goals, just for YouTube to make me a better and happier person, which it has most certainly done. Q12: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * The most important thing I'd say to you from experience is one word - Resilience. You need resilience and patience. Do not expect to start your channel and to instantly gain 10,000 subscribers over night. It took me a full 3 years of sweat, tears and hard work to get where I am today with 4,000. But most of all, I was resilient. There were many times in my career were I have said "I can't do youtube anymore" or "There is no point". I can garuentee you that ever YouTuber I know in person has had these moments. I am very very proud of myself because I did not give up. Remember, hard work and determination always pays. No Hope 1 and 2 took me a month or 2 all together to just edit, and look how they did: NO HOPE 1 is on 299,000 views and NO HOPE 2 is on 67,000. And they just keep growing. Do what you want to do, enjoy your time, and never ever give up - especially if entertaining is your passion. Q13: What is the future for you and your channel? * I think I will just carry on doing what Im doing for now. As I have already touched upon in that last question, I will only be continuing my channel for another 2 years. So you could say I am 3/5 of my way done with it. It is a great accomplishment of mine to have birthed this channel into what it is today, and one I will never forget so long as I live. Category:YouTube Interviews